Sanctuary Guardian
é um chefe e mais tarde um inimigo que reaparece em Dark Souls. É exclusivo da DLC Artorias of the Abyss. __TOC__ Localização Na área semi-inundada, na abertura em Sanctuary Garden, guardando a entrada para Oolacile Sanctuary. Descrição Por ser um híbrido de várias criaturas, o Sanctuary Guardian possui várias habilidades. Seu corpo é parte leão, parte cabra, e tem uma longa e espinhosa causa de escorpião, em adição a dois conjuntos de asas. Sua parte leão de olhos vermelhos tem pelagem branca e grandes patas, que ele utiliza para atacar o oponente. Suas pernas de cabra têm uma coloração roxa escura e pode realizar chutes, fora seus chifres que ele utiliza para avançar contra a sua vítima. Suas quatro asas grandes dão a ele a habilidade de voar por curtos períodos e liberam rajadas de vento, e sua cauda de escorpião possui propriedades venenosas. Em adição às suas habilidades perigosas, a fera pode cuspir projéteis elétricos pela sua boca. Estratégia O Guardião possui uma alta resistência contra dano de Relâmpago e Mágico, assim como uma resistência média contra dano de Fogo, mas é mais fraco contra Dano Físico. Na maior parte do tempo ele utiliza ataques físicos rapidamente, projéteis elétricos e ataques venenosos. A maioria dos ataques pode ser evitados usando a rolagem, mas uma grande quantidade de energia será drenada se o jogador preferir bloquear. O Guardião pode atordoar facilmente e matar jogador com baixa Poise com seu combo de 4 ataques. Jogadores muito pesados ou com baixa Energia terão dificuldade para aguentar ataque após ataque. Esse chefe pode sangrar, mas serão necessários 4 ataques ou mais. Pode ser complicado cortar sua cauda, pois apenas dois de seus ataques deixam a cauda baixa, dentro do alcance do jogador (Head Charge e Swoop). Se o jogador decidir equipar um escudo para lutar contra o Guardião, o Eagle Shield é particularmente é bom para essa batalha: Ele combina 95% de defesa física (100% antes da atualização 1.06) e 75% de proteção contra relâmpago, com grande estabilidade, tudo por um peso moderado e pouco requisito de Força. É mal-aconselhado lutar usando rolagem lenta: Certamente, a rolagem lenta não levará o jogador muito longe nessa batalha pois o ataque "Wave of Water", onde de outra maneira pode deixa-lo aberto a contra ataques. Se o jogador não consegue desviar então é melhor não levantar o escudo e ser atordoado por um curto período do que bloquear e ter sua energia totalmente drenada, deixando-o exposto ao ataque seguinte. Categoria:Artorias of the Abyss Notas *Após derrotar Artorias the Abysswalker, dois Guardiões menores irão aparecer na área, permitindo muitas oportunidades de conseguir o chicote Guardian Tail se o jogador não tiver conseguido no primeiro encontro. Informação do Chefe Ataques 'Wild Fury' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Ambos |speed = Rápido }} Ataca rapidamente em combos de 2 ou 4 ataques suas patas e chifres. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Pound' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Direita |speed = Rápido }} Após recuar com suas patas traseiras, ele irá prosseguir para bater no jogador com suas patas dianteiras. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Charge' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Nenhum |speed = Rápido }} Realiza uma investida rápida e depois estoca para cima com sua cabeça, lançando o jogador para o ar se acertar. Sua cauda será abaixada para o chão por um curto período de tempo, providenciando uma oportunidade para o jogador para cortá-la. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Flying Charge' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Nenhum |speed = Médio }} Começa a voar e depois varre para baixa com seus chifres. Sua cauda será abaixada, outra oportunidade para o jogador cortar a cauda. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Pounce' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = - |speed = Rápido }} O Sanctuary Guardian irá voar e dará uma pausa antes de se lançar para o jogador na velocidade da luz. Se desviado esse ataque o deixará vulnerável por um tempo, entretanto se o ataque acertar ele irá recuar para bem longo do jogador. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Wind Blast' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Nenhum |speed = Médio }} Suas asas são usadas para projetar uma onda de água em sua frente. Se bloqueada irá consumir muita energia, ou irá quebrar a defesa sem um escudo com boa estabilidade. Se o jogador não conseguir rolar para desviar, é preferível receber o ataque ao invés de tentar bloquear. Ocasionalmente será seguido de um Charge se o jogador estiver de frente com ele. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Lightning Shot'Dano Elétrico será espalhado, causando dano AoE. |attack-type = Relâmpago |parryable = Não |tracking = AoE |speed = Rápido }} Abaixa sua cabeça para avançar, depois libera uma grande bola elétrica para o alvo. Movimentação semelhante ao Lightining Repeater. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Lightning Repeater' |attack-type = Relâmpago |parryable = Não |tracking = AoE |speed = Rápido }} Dispara quatro projéteis elétricos e um sucessão moderadamente rápida. Pode ser desviado ao andar para os lados. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Lightning Strafe' |attack-type = Relâmpago |parryable = Não |tracking = AoE |speed = Médio }} Da um passo para o lado enquanto voa, disparando um projétil pesado elétrico. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Lightning Overhead' |attack-type = Relâmpago |parryable = Não |tracking = AoE |speed = Médio }} Voa por cima de seu alvo, soltando uma grande bola elétrica no fim de seu voo. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Tail Sweep' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |status = Veneno |parryable = Não |tracking = Direita |speed = Rápido }} Varre com sua cauda da direita para a esquerda, causando acúmulo médio de envenenamento. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Tail Spin' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |status = Veneno |parryable = Não |tracking = Ambos |speed = Médio }} Irá girar ligeiramente acima do chão em 360 graus, varrendo com sua cauda com um alto acúmulo de envenenamento. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Hind Kick' |damage-magic = - |damage-fire = - |damage-lightning = - |attack-type = Físico |parryable = Não |tracking = Nenhum |speed = Rápido }} O Guardião irá chutar com suas patas traseiras se o jogador estiver muito próximo de sua retaguarda. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Retreat' O Guardião irá se distanciar do jogador, fazendo com a mira seja destravada. Mostrar GIF ---> Defesas |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Trivia O Sanctuary Guardian se parece com muitas criaturas mitológicas, mais precisamente com a Mantícora da mitologia Persa e da Quimera da mitologia Grega. Galeria Guardian lightning.jpg|Combo de Relâmpago Sanctuary_Guardian.jpg|Confrontando o Chosen Undead guardian charges.jpg|Sanctuary Guardian avançando guardian claims a victim.jpg|Guardião tira outra vida head on comvat.jpg undead face to face with guardian.jpg|Guardião enfrentando outro intruso em seu jardim upon death guardian.jpg|Encontrando sua derrota Videos Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Artorias of the Abyss